1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to board games and more particularly to board games of the type wherein a plurality of playing pieces are manipulated on playing surfaces comprising grids.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Games played on boards comprising grids defining a plurality of spaces are, of course, well known. Checkers, chess, Othello and Go are well known examples. In some grid board games, the object is to "capture" the opponent's pieces, this being accomplished, for example, when one player "out-flanks" his opponent's pieces as by placing one or more of his pieces on either side thereof. Examples of grid board "capture" type games include Seejah and I-Ching, the latter having been developed by applicant herein. All of these games, however, are played on a single grid board on which both players simultaneously place and move their pieces.
One game known to applicant, commonly referred to as Battleship, is played on two substantially identical grid boards. Each player selects one grid, which he maintains hidden from his opponent's view during play. The rows and columns of the grids are identified by letters and numbers. Each player places his "ships", which may occupy one or more spaces, on his grid. Thereafter, the players alternate calling out squares on each other's grids, identifying the square by row and column, the object being to locate a square upon which the opponent has placed a ship. Play is continued until one player has located and "destroyed" all of the spaces upon which his opponent has placed his ships. It will be apparent that this game is based primarily on chance. Moreover, there is no manipulation of the pieces or "ships" once they are placed on the grids.